liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-14415732-20180626173307
Esse vai ser mais impactante que o de Baki, imagino. Upgrades para os personagens de nível Planeta grande Para começar, não faz sentido algum mantermos os personagens em Planeta grande. Para começar, esse nível não faz sentido algum. Os personagens estão escalados à um feito executado pelo Príncipe da Tempestade, um Daemônio Superior extremamente poderoso, tanto que foi chamado de "um perigo para a galáxia", dentre outras coisas. Não só usam um dos mais poderosos para servir de escalamento, como também negam o fato de que... Esse é basicamente um dos poucos feitos desse nível realizados por um Daemônio Superior/Entidades similares. De feitos parecidos, posso mencionar um Phaeron podendo explodir um planeta aparentemente grandinho com um só golpe, e o forjamento de uma arma eldar numa supernova, capturando um pouco de seu poder nela. Então, o que proponho? Simples, mudar para um nível onde se tem muito mais feitos serem executados por Grandes Daemônios mais fracos e entidades similares: Supernova. De nível bem inferior ao de um Primarca, claro, mas ainda assim. Para vocês terem uma noção, vou mandar o máximo de feitos que consegui recolher. Tem alguns sem link/transcrição ainda, mas são bem poucos. *Ahzek constatou que o poder de Ephrael Stern era capaz de destruir estrelas. (Sem transcrição agora, though) *Um Bloodthirster aleatório cresce ao ponto de ficar do tamanho de um sistema solar, destruindo planetas com seus golpes. "A planetary system loomed up. He slowed further and steered close to take a good look at it. Its sun was huge, except that it was not what he would normally think of as a sun. It was not spherical but a flat disc, in colour a brilliant shimmering green. There were at least twenty different planets, each a different colour- mauve, russet, lemon yellow, magenta- but they were not arranged as planets normally are. Instead of being roughly in the same plane, their orbits criss-crossed at all angles, like the electrons of an atom, and sometimes more than one planet shared the same orbit. Then something appeared which caused Calliden to sit stock-still with shock. A figure was flying through the system, and it was bigger than the planets themselves, bigger than the disc-shaped green sun. A vaguely humanoid figure but crimson-furred, with a ferociously fanged, dog-like head, eyes glaring like pits of blood from beneath jutting horns, the head topped by great angled horns plus a twisted unicorn horn jutting from the crown. The creature was flying by, flapping great membranous wings which put a dozen planets in shadow with each pass. It wore brief, ornately worked armour down to the waist, glinting red and black, close-fitting except at the shoulders which were protected by raised and extravagantly worked pieces. The curve-bladed battle-axe it carried in one hand, holding the haft loosely as it flew, was bronze-black and vaster than any weapon should be. A supernatural energy seemed to flow and crackle through the unbelievable apparition, making it more solid-seeming, more real, than any natural creature. "What- what-" Calliden stuttered until his mind found a rational explanation. "It's a hallucination. Can you see it, Kwyler?" Though frightened, Kwyler was not quite as astonished as the navigator. "It is real," he said quietly, his mouth dry. "A daemon, one of rank too." Now something happened which confused Calliden at first. The apparition seemed to be retreating. Too late, be realized that it in fact was approaching, but diminishing in size at the same time. The daemon seemed angry. It flew alongside the Wandering Star, no more than twenty times the size of the spacecraft now, glancing at it sidelong with its smoldering eyes, wings beating majestically. "How can it use those wings to fly in space?" Calliden queried hysterically. "It flies on warp currents. Be careful. Don't do anything. Perhaps it will go away." Calliden shrieked and pulled on the controls as the warp entity, in a sudden rage, swung round and lashed out with the battle-axe, itself larger than the starship. The Wandering Star jinked aside, narrowly missing being crushed by the blow, then sped off. The daemon did not follow. The spaceship was too minute to be worth the bother, no more significant than a gnat. When last he looked Calliden saw the immense Chaos creature, system-sized again, taking his frustration out on one of the circling coloured worlds, batting it sidewise with the flat of the battle-axe, and sending the broken pieces hurtling into the disc-shaped sun. For the very first time the navigator felt that now he truly understood what it was that the divine Emperor was striving to protect the human race from. Briefly he wondered if the smashed planet had had a human population." - Eye of Terror, pgs. 96-97 *Um Culto dos Thousand Sons pode incendiar sistemas solares. "It is extremely rare for the entirety of a cult to deploy in a single war zone, though when this does happen the fabric of reality quakes in their presence. More often, the cult’s malevolent goals require its forces to be spread throughout space and time, allowing each splinter to play a separate role in some larger and more sinister stratagem. A cult therefore comprises many sects, each of which may prosecute their own seemingly unconnected campaigns of terror. Where the combined forces of a cult could easily set a whole system ablaze, a single sect is still capable of devastating a planet. Often, several sects will launch simultaneous strikes across large tracts of realspace, plunging entire sub-sectors into disarray and panic. As nearby worlds send reinforcements to the embattled planets, more Thousand Sons appear to attack where defences have been stretched to breaking point. Devastating as they are, these attacks rarely give any clue as to the ultimate goals of the cult." - Codex: Thousand Sons *Príncipes Daemônicos e Feiticeiros Exaltados podem criar feitiços que alcançam sistemas solares inteiros. "These places of power also serve as anchor- points to which Exalted Sorcerers and Daemon Princes tether their enormous, system-spanning spells. Gigantic hexes are etched into the fabric of space itself, corrupting the reality that lies within their bounds and causing it to tear violently open. From these gaping wounds the warp bleeds into existence, ravaging the minds of mortals with nightmarish perplexions and birthing daemonic beasts that descend hungrily upon the worlds of the living." - Codex: Thousand Sons *Ahzek Ahriman literalmente rasga um sol para fora da existência. "Ahriman had long sought the skull of Lepidus, a dead hero of the Second Black Crusade, for reasons that remain his own. The skull, dipped in silver and engraved with ten thousand words of detestation, lay in the polar shrine city on Dianaxis. A conspiracy to obtain the skull by guile had already failed, so Ahriman turned to more direct means. Since the end of the Scouring, countless billions have fought and died in the shadow of the Eye of Terror. For almost eight millennia the remains of many of these honoured dead lay on Dianaxis. Heaps of charred bones, the serene bodies of martyrs, and the polished skulls of Space Marines all came to the mausoleum world. On the surface of Dianaxis, the plains of bones extended from shrine city to shrine city, and grew ever deeper with each passing year. The cities themselves were built from the skulls and bones of the most heroic dead. So sacred and revered was Dianaxis that a dozen Space Marine Chapters maintained honour guards and bastions on its surface. Star fortresses ringed its approaches, and millions of troops stood sentinel over the skulls of those who had died to hold the darkness in abeyance. Across the reaches of space, Ahriman burned worlds and sent souls shrieking into the Warp. As the murdered worlds spun into alignment with each other they created an arcane pattern in the stars with Dianaxis at its heart. As the great design locked into place, Dianaxis’ sun was pulled from reality, leaving a howling wound in the sky of the mausoleum world. Blood and fire spread across the heavens. The bones of the dead howled the last thoughts of their lives, and rainbow fire crawled across the ossuary towers. Daemons poured through the hole that had been the sun, tumbling onto the mausoleum world like falling stars. The defenders screamed as the children of Chaos ate their souls. Amidst the slaughter, Ahriman appeared outlined in lightning, ringed by sorcerers and rubricae. Power rolled from the circle of sorcerers and they strode through the battle, killing the defenders and dissolving Daemons with arcane fire. The Chapter Honour Guard came against him, but were reduced to ashes and silent screams with a gesture. Fire Bane, last Warlord of the Legio Officium, strode to war from its shrine. The cry of its warhorns echoed across the damned world, and its weapons burnt a path towards Ahriman’s circle. Drawing together the power of his fellow sorcerers, Ahriman forced the war machine to its knees, before pulling the core of its plasma reactor through its carapace. At last, Ahriman held the skull of Lepidus in his hand, as the battle between men and Daemons raged around him. Raising the skull to his eyes he found the one word he sought etched on the skull’s surface. Letting the skull fall from his hand, he and his forces vanished, leaving the world of bones to the howls of Daemons and the cries of the dying." - Warlords of the Dark Millennium: Champions of Chaos *O portal do Warp de uma nave de batalha é capaz de apagar estrelas. "This is a spaceship, said Daenyathos. 'A spaceship as huge and deadly as any the Imperium has ever fielded. And now it is a spaceship with a warp portal. I have stolen the Predator s Eye from the star Kravamesh and embedded it in the Phalanxd. What could the great Abraxes desire more than a doorway into the warp from which spills all the legions under his command, and that he can take between the stars as he wishes?' Abraxes clenched a fist, and his thoughts could almost be read on his face. They were not human thoughts they would not fit in a human mind. 'I shall extinguish stars,' he said. 'I shall weave a pattern across the galaxy, even unto Terra!'" - Hammer and Bolter #9, pg 43 "The vast viewscreen facing the throne, taking up most of the curving from wall of the bridge, showed a panorama of the Veiled Region, with the star Kravamesh glowing along one edge. Kravamesh had turned dark and smouldering, black swarms scudding across its burnt orange orb, as if the star was drained of power to fuel the gate across to the warp that had brought Abraxes into realspace." - Hammer and Bolter #12, pg 53 *Um grupo de daemônios aleatórios de Tzeentch destroem um par de estrelas acidentalmente. "Daemonic servants of Tzeentch create Warp rifts inside each of the twin suns of Haark. Soon, the leering faces upon the stars drive the entire population of the system insane, but the Daemons’ incessant bickering triggers a duel-nova event. With the fate of the system now measured in hours, the Black Consuls Chapter send in Strike Force Ultra Varnor to recover sacred relics from the time of their founding. Captain Varnor and his brothers brave both Daemons and madmen in the burning cities of Haark to collect the relics, narrowly escaping into the void only moments before the stars die spectacularly." - Strike Force Ultra Data Sheet *O poder de fogo das naves Imperiais e do Caos destruídas na Batalha de Cadia possuíam o poder para destruir sistemas solares. Millions perished in the opening assault, and millions more in the inexorable slaughter that followed. Worlds burned. Warriors uncounted bled their last for scraps of worthless, ravaged ground. Graveyards of twisted wreckage twitched in the solar winds, marking the demise of fleets whose firepower could have unmade whole systems. There was no time for mourning, for despair. Cadia’s defenders battled on until all strength left them, and then went again into the fight, for there was no respite from the onslaught." - Gathering Storm: Fall of Cadia *Um grupo de cultistas magos do Warp podem apagar estrelas. "By way of warpcraft and forbidden psionics, warp-magos could cause the Empyrean to bleed into reality; they could assail the foe with the sanity-shattering wails of damned souls; they could make the stars go out and cause horrifying visions to burn across the night skies." - The Horus Heresy: Tempest, pg 145 *Daemônios Superiores são irrestritos pelo tamanho, e literalmente crescem ao ponto de terem o tamanho de sistemas solares. "It is an advantage of being a greater daemon that the quality of size, the greatest of restrictions placed on merely physical beings, means nothing. Size is a property of matter only. The disparate pair, allies of convenience if events fell that way, flew through the Door, the narrow pass through which all this time the forces of Chaos had been trying to overcome the Materium. Spread before them was what, in comparison with the galaxy in its entirety, was but an antechamber. Still they could fly here, for the space of the warp and the space of the physical world overlaid one another here, like oil spreading and swirling on water, creating rainbow colours. This was what some mortals called the Eye of Terror, and for rainbow colours there was the suspension and warping of physical laws, making new types of worlds possible. The two great daemons flew through entire star clusters which for the moment were smaller than they were. They adjusted their size, dwindling as they approached their destinations. Each selected a suitable planet from their respective domains. They moved those planets away from their warming suns - it did not matter, the planets did not freeze; instead their atmospheres were heated by friction as they moved through the ether-like warpspace-realspace overlap. They brought the planets close together and drew out from the surface of each a long tongue or causeway so that they met and welded together. Here, then, was the field of battle: a verdant bridge between two worlds, lit by a glowing sky, blasted by hot winds, crackling with incessant lightning." - Eye of Terror, pg 56 *O Anjo Vermelho recobre um sistema solar em escuridão, e o seu banimento causa uma supernova que atinge até mesmo estrelas fora do sistema. "Horrors untold and unfathomable in word or thought screamed and cursed the Blood Angels as their last foothold on Signus Prime was broken. The upper storeys of the temple’s thick conical tower were blown to pieces as a seething globe of raw warp-fire tore free of the surface of the planet. Broken fragments of bone scattered wide, tumbling from the sky in an obscene rain. The warp-mass lost its grip on the material universe and was dragged shrieking through the sky, searing the ash clouds, breaking through the thin membrane of atmosphere and accelerating. It consumed great gulps of wreckage from the death belts in low orbit, and the surviving ships of the Blood Angels flotilla burned hard and fast to get out of its path, many of them becoming the battle’s last victims as their ships reacted too slowly to avoid obliteration. The swirling sphere of immaterial witch-fire lost cohesion and, like a dying, drowning man striking out with mad violence as death encroached, it clawed at the planets and suns of the Signus Cluster, ripping at their surfaces and sucking in matter. But it could not hold. This time the psychic scream was suffocated and a brief supernova blossomed before the fire bled out into embers and at last, nothingness. Slowly, tentatively, the veil of shadow that had engulfed the full span of the star system broke apart, dissipating like a storm before the wind." - Fear to Tread *O Cacodominus distorce o Astronomican com a sua morte. "Black Templar Space Marines end the Catelexis Heresy by executing the Cacodominus, an alien cyborg whose formidable psychic presence allowed it to control the populace of thirteen hundred planetary systems. Alas, the Cacodominus' death scream echoes and amplifies through the Warp, burning out the minds of a billion astropaths and distorting the signal of the Astronomicon. Millions upon millions of ships are lost in the resulting upheaval and entire sub-sectors slide into barbarism without the dictats of the Adeptus Terra to guide them." - Codex: Space Marines *Um Lord of Change ridiculamente fraco e inexperiente causa um terremoto interestelar, cria, destrói e re-cria de 100.000 a 400.000 estrealas. "Multiple multi-coloured suns fled past, some misshapen, some ring-shaped, some joined together in complicated patterns by filaments of light and fire, some surrounded by what looked like intricate decorations made of gold and silver and brass. There was no consistency; no two were identical. It was a storm-enwrapped minor universe in which the normal laws of physics did not count. The will and imagination of daemons counted for more. "The Rose Cluster," Kwyler kept saying. "Look for the Rose Cluster." Calliden found it, coming at him from the darkness and distance, and despite everything that had already happened, he gasped with wonder. "Maynard!" he called. "Come and look at this!" The trader staggered from the pallet where he had been lying and peered out blearily. His arms dropped limply. His jaw sagged. The Rose Cluster was, as its name implied, a large cluster of stars. Typically these were globular and contained thousands, sometimes tens of thousands of stars. In that respect, the cluster was unremarkable. Except that all the stars were an entrancing pink colour. And the entire cluster had the shape of a rose. It was all there, the curving petals, hundreds of light years across, picked out in sheets of stars and glowing gas - also pink - the petals foliated one within another, layered down to a softly blazing heart. Some mighty daemon with a sense of beauty had crafted this. Calliden powered the telescope, feeding its image to the view-screen. One of the stars forming the cluster appeared before them. It, too, was in the shape of a rose, its radiant plasma magically suspended to form identical layers of soft petals." - Eye of Terror, pg. 97 "While they journeyed, the Rose Cluster’s Great Night slowly returned. The sun turned black. But this time the negative light it emitted mingled with the fiery glow from the numerous volcanoes. The mixture of black and red light was more than usually eerie. Evidently the Chi’khami’tzann Tsunoi, the daemon of Tzeentch who had created the Rose Cluster, had only interrupted the rose cycle in order to make his dramatic appearance. The cycle was now imposing itself anew on the planet’s original nature." - Eye of Terror, pg. 141 *Fragmentos C'tan fracos e completamente aleatórios podem se transformar em buracos negros. E pra falar a verdade, eu poderia continuar. Fortalezas Blackstone causando supernovas, ouvi falar que a Masque de Slaneesh - que é bem mais fraca do que Grandes Daemônios de Slaneesh - causou uma supernova... Tá realmente fácil. Remoção do Nível Galáxia Eu pesquisei aqui de novo, e o único feito remotamente galático do que me lembro vem dos C'tan Transcendentais, e ainda assim, depende de uma interpretação beeeem específica de um feito deles, algo no contexto de "wipe out the galaxy". Eles tem outros feitos bem absurdos, do gênero de "criar espaço infinito" e "causar o passado, presente e futuro entrarem em conflito, destruindo o universo no processo", mas tô sem paciência de pegar o feito agora. Em todo o caso, eu deixaria o Imperador e similares como "No mínimo Constelação, possivelmente muito maior".